The Beginning of The End
by luckysapphire
Summary: A fan fiction of my favorite Harvest Moon couple! A story re-imagined of how young love brings them together through their loves of nature, animals, music, and more! Please review! :) I do not own the Harvest Moon characters or any of the songs/lyrics included.
1. Chapter 1

Spring 9

She woke up at 6 a.m. as she had been for over a week… this little farm house was hers, but it still felt like Echo town was a foreign place. As she crawled out of bed and pulled her long blonde hair back into a tight centered bun in one swift movement, she heard something loud. She shrugged it off and began to stretch.

Again "MOO!" this time she knew she wasn't hearing things the farm girl quickly threw on her work clothes and green gloves and opened the door.

Just as she began stepping outside another "MOO!" it startled her to the point of accidentally slamming the front door.

She rubbed her eyes to get reacquainted with the bright sunlight, when she looked up she saw a young cow with big black spots and a pink nose. Once the cow noticed her, its tail began to whip from side to side "MOO," the cow approached her in delight.

"Hey there," she said calmly as she began to pat the cows back, its tail whipping more vigorously now. "Are you lost little one?" she asked in a motherly tone while continuing to pet the animal. Then she heard footsteps coming towards both of them.

"Hey you! Are you Rio?!" a deep but soothing voice yelled. As he came closer she felt her cheeks get warm.

He was a few inches taller than the farm girl; he looked like he had just crawled out of bed himself. His blonde hair was unkempt but seemed as though a single hair wasn't out of place. He wore a long maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath with baggy dark camo pants and military boots. He walked up to her and the cow as he glared at his feet with his hands tucked deeply in his pockets.

Once he reached her and the animal she began "Yes..," she stopped midsentence introducing herself when he looked up at her she felt a flutter in her stomach. His eyes were a deep scarlet red that she felt she could get lost in and be completely content on not finding her way back. His fair complexion made his crimson eyes stand out even more, she thought to herself that this moment could last for…

"HELLO! Lady I don't have all day!" the blonde man yelled as he waved his hands erratically in her face.

_Well that was short lived, she thought, but I'm not real thrilled about my hormones taking over me to the point of looking like some man-crazed female either…_ She snapped out of it and started over.

"Sorry about that… I just woke up and the suns extremely brutal today, name's Rio, and you are?"

"MOO!" The cow sounds content as she pat it on the head. The young man rolled his eyes.

"I'm Neil, Dunhill wanted me to deliver this to you," he states coldly as his face glares in the opposite direction while pointing to the cow next to Rio.

"Well then I guess you're not lost after all then, huh little one," she said sweetly scratching under the cows chin. This was apparently the cows sweet spot, it enjoyed that so much its tail whipped around so violently it hit Neil in the face as he watched their interaction.

Rio put her hand over her mouth and began to giggle. Neil glared at the farm girl as he rubbed his cheek where he was smacked by the cow and trailed his hand through his hair it fell back to its permanent previous state.

"I have better things to do so just name the cow already and I'll be on my way," he snarled shifting his hands back into his pockets aggressively.

Rio had enough of this dudes attitude so…

"Oh excuse me your greatness, I didn't realize I was in the presence of _THE Neil_, oh contrary one," as she took a sarcastic bow.

No one had ever talked back to him like that before, Neil thought to himself in surprise.

Rio thought he looked at her as if she were a man he'd probably punch her face, but she continued anyway, "Are you sure you want me to have this cow, because you seem pretty perturbed about this arrangement since you got here… oh contrary one," she added not being able to resist.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an ungrateful brat who doesn't deserve this cow, I'd be more comfortable leaving her with you!"

As soon as the last syllable of his rant left his mouth Rio couldn't hide how much it stung, guilt swept across his face for a moment before he stared at the ground.

"SORRY, I wasn't aware that his greatness knew me so well!" Rio yelled angrily. "If I'm still worthy enough to take her out of your hands, her name is Miso!"

Rio turned on her heel and began to march back into her house, "The barn is over there," she growled pointing to her left. "I'll tend to her after you're gone!" Rio marched into her house and slammed the door behind her.

Neil let out a frustrated groan and looked over at the cow it let out a saddened "Moo…" trotting in the direction of the small farmhouse. "Come on, Miso," he grabbed her collar and guided her to the barn.

"I don't know why you like her so much anyway, she seems like a _real case_, who uses words like "perturbed" anyway?" he wondered aloud.

The duo went into the barn and he settled Miso in. He gave Miso a final pat on the head "She better not let anything happen to you, I'll be coming to check on you, and if she mistreats you I'll be taking you out of here."

The cow mooed again as if she seemed annoyed he would even say something like that about the farm girl.

Neil walked back outside and headed out of a Rio's farm, but he could feel her glaring at him through her window.

He finally reached his house. He slammed the door and threw his rucksack onto the bed, with its contents landing on the covers. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed a Yaks milk jug from the refrigerator and chugged it down as fast as he could. He wiped away his rich mustache and sat at the table letting out a deep sigh and stared into the wooden crevices. Suddenly, he snapped out of his milk induced daze and clinched his fist. He began banging his head into the table while he mumbled rhythmically along to the sound of his head meeting the wood "I forgot-to see-if she-can even- take care of her!" He stood up and walked over to the bed hostilely putting the fallen items back into his rucksack, picking it up he stomped out to go back to the new girl's farm.

Rio had only just entered the barn to visit Miso after she finished wiping the tears from her face. "Well this was a hell of a morning," she stated somberly petting Miso gently. She smiled slightly "But at least something wonderful came out of it," the cows tail beginning to whip again.

Rio heard a throat clearing behind her, she looked up to see the contrary one leaning against a post of the barns entrance with his arms crossed looking away from her.

"I thought I told you to leave, "Rio scowled in his direction. Neil noticed her eyes looked bloodshot when he began to reply.

"I need to know if you know how to care for Miso… do you have allergies?" he questioned aloofly.

"No, why?" she asked sharply.

"No reason," he looked away again realizing it was him that made her cry, he felt a jolt of guilt in his chest.

"Um, okay then," she said nonchalantly. "Anyway to answer your question, yes I can take care of her, I would have brought it up otherwise… I wouldn't put an innocent animal in jeopardy because of my own problems," she said in a matter of fact way but quietly while she continued to avoid looking at him keeping her focus on Miso.

Neil really admired that statement, even if she didn't like him at least he knew she wouldn't harm an animal. He watched her sit quietly now with the cow as it laid down contently to take a nap. Rio kept her gaze on the cow; he noticed her blonde bundle was now loosened with a few long strands cradling her cheeks. His observation went further he noted how full her lips were in their light pink color. He felt himself walking towards her and sitting next to Rio without being consciously aware of it. She then looked up at him questioning his move. He shook his head to snap out of his stare.

"Maybe I was out of line earlier," he said glumly while he entwined some hay between his fingers. "Miso seems to be happy with you; she's normally pretty skittish…"

"Just maybe huh..." Rio responded looking back at him.

Neil didn't realize earlier how colorful her eyes were. They had streaks of deep blues, greens, and gray as they all streamed together toward her pupils. He shook out his thoughts again and sighed "Okay, I was out of line," he finally mumbled.

Rio thought his round-about apology sufficed. "Thanks for that… and for what you told me about Miso," she said warmly.

"I'm the animal dealer by the way, so if you need anything for Miso you can get it from me at the town square Monday-Thursday. I have other animals too if you decide you want to add to your farm," he told the farm girl and she nodded.

Without thinking he took one of the strands that was curled around her cheek and gently tucked it behind her ear. Her hair felt so soft he thought to himself before realizing what he just did. Rio looked at him with a surprised expression, the apples of her cheeks turning pink.

Neil's eyes grew wide as he turned bright red. He quickly stood back up "I-I don't know why I...I've got to go I'm busy, I'll see you around!" He darted to the barns exit but not without stumbling a few times to reach his escape.

Rio was still taking in what had just transpired before she could answer him in his frantic getaway.

"Miso, I think I'm going to nap with you…today has been exhausting." Rio propped herself on the cow that was now fast asleep.

"See you Neil," she yawned and closed her eyes, reaching up to touch her ear noticing how warm it felt. Rio drifted to sleep.

It was only 8:30 a.m.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I want to thank those who read my first fan fiction, it meant ****A LOT**** to get the positive feedback! So, I decided to change the name so I can continue adding to the same story. This one is ****MUCH longer**** than the first chapter, and this is after I took out something crucial about Rio's background. But not to worry, it will be in the next update! Ok, now I added a little something new to this chapter… It took me a while to decide what song to use but I finally chose "Fences," by Paramore. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you go on YouTube and listen to it! It's a good song, it's really about the media but I felt some of the lyrics and the sound fit with this chapter so well, I couldn't resist…TE-HE! **** I haven't seen this type of situation where music is something that brings them closer so I thought it's a nice change! So please enjoy and tell me what you thought!**

** umbreonix: I named the cow Miso because that is what I named my first cow from TOTT, and I did the same in ANB. It's been so long, I really don't remember how I came up with the name… but at least I didn't tell you something corny like I was eating Chinese while typing XD **

Spring 14

Rio is dressed and ready to start a new day, but not without her cup of joe. She walks over to the kitchen and starts the pot. As the lovely aroma fills the room she walks over to her calendar. Hana kindly gave it to her as a housewarming gift when she first moved into Echo. A pink rose sticker is placed on today's date.

Rio noted today is Spring Harmony Day, a day to show appreciation to the women of Echo by giving them something sweet. Rio smiled to herself, thinking if it wasn't for Hana, she wouldn't even know of the event. Rio decided she would show her gratitude to the women that welcomed her with open arms by making them desserts once she completed her chores.

The coffee is finally finished. Rio smelled the awakening aroma with a deep breath before downing the entire cup barely scathing a burned mouth, and went outside to do her morning routine.

Rio finished watering her crops. It looked like her first turnips would ripen any day now. She looked around to soak in her accomplishments so far and let out a content sigh. The farm girl went into the farm to let her cow graze.

"Good Morning Miso! Are you ready to go enjoy some sunshine?"

"MOO," the cow's tail whipped in agreement.

Once Miso was outside Rio reached into her rucksack and realized she was out of Cow Treats. Rio decided she would visit Neil's shop after she made treats and delivered them for the ladies of Echo.

Rio went into her kitchen and opened her cookbook. Since she hadn't been in town for very long, she only had one recipe that was a dessert, crepes. Fortunately, she bought some flour from Hana the other day and had plenty for just three crepes… Rio hesitated as she began to journey into the realm of cooking for the first time without any help.

The house was now filled with a slight haze of smoke after burning seven crepes to the point she wouldn't even give it to the wild animals, she finally managed to complete three crepes she deemed decent enough for human consumption. Thank Goddess because she had run out of flour… Rio stuck each one carefully in her rucksack and headed into town.

Rio saw Emma first, strolling in her front yard in between her truck and the shipping box happily humming a tune while she gathered Rio's items.

"Good morning Emma!" Rio yelled as she waved pleasantly and approached the shipper.

"Oh good morning Rio, how are the crops coming in? I'm looking forward to shipping out your first produce!" She said cheerfully with a giggle.

"It's going great! I think it'll be any day now when you receive my first turnips! Any who, today is Spring Harmony Day, so I wanted to give you a little something as a thank you for all the hard work you do to ship my products," Rio reached into her rucksack pulling out one of the crepes and handed it to Emma.

"Oh how nice! I really like this! Thank you Rio! Happy Spring Harmony Day to you too sweetheart!" Emma merrily went back in her house to put the crepe inside to enjoy it later.

Next was to visit Hana in her home. Rio went inside the old lady's house and saw Hana was open for business for the General store.

"Hello Rio, come to buy something dear?" the elderly woman asked.

"Morning Hana, no I wanted to give you a little something for Spring Harmony Day!" the young blonde said with a smile.

Rio handed the crepe to the older woman. "That's very thoughtful of you dear, but you didn't have to go through any trouble for an old lady like me."

"It was no trouble at all Hana, besides if it weren't for you I wouldn't even know what today is! So thank you! Actually, I could use more flour…"

Hana let out an adorable old lady giggle and handed her the ten bags of flour the farm girl had paid for. "Well thank you Rio. Don't be a stranger dear."

Rio waved goodbye to Hana and left the General Store to find Iroha walking near the animal stand. She was the newest member of Echo. Iroha has long satin black hair that went past her waist and wore a traditional Japanese kimono style top with delicate embroidery and matching long skirt.

She is actually quite pretty in a very classy way… you'd never know the woman's passion is blacksmithing. But that is why she came here, and Rio couldn't be more grateful. She desperately needs better tools if she's going to make significant progress.

"Perfect timing Iroha, how's it going?" She asked cheerfully as she felt garnet eyes glaring at her.

"Morning Rio, it's going, I'm still trying to find out more about the mine and how to access it. I think I'm getting close."

"Is there something either of you need? I have other customers and you two are in the way," the animal trader said sternly.

Iroha looked down and began to leave the square.

"Wait Iroha! There's something I have for you!" Rio shouted as she glared at Neil and walked after her.

"Really? What is it?" the blacksmith asked curiously seeming not to be bothered by Neil's comment anymore.

"Well it isn't much, but it's Spring Harmony Day and I made you a little treat to welcome you to the village." Rio handed her the last of the crepes and blew out a sigh of relief.

The blacksmiths eyes widened and a small smile came across her face, "That's very kind of you Rio, thank you so much! Feel free to come by my house anytime by the way." Iroha put the dessert in her rucksack carefully and continued towards the forest.

Rio marched back to the animal stand like a target was on the back of the animal traders head. She walked up to the counter and Neil just glared at her crossing his arms.

"What do you want? If you don't need anything I'm busy..." Neil turned to organize his merchandise when the farmer grabbed his hand aggressively.

"Do you not realize how rude you just were? There wasn't anyone else here Neil, you acted like you had a line through the entire village! Poor Iroha was just minding her business and you almost ruined me giving her the gift for Spring Harmony Day! And I need to buy something so I suggest you change your tune."

Neil looked at her hand still holding his own, he noticed she was getting stronger working on the farm. And yet, her hands were as soft as a silky egg. He quickly slid his hand out of her grasp knowing that she was angry with him and the fact that all he can think about is their physical contact bothered him a little.

"Fine, what is it that you want?" he said flatly.

"I need treats for Miso, but before I buy them you need to promise me something," she looked him directly in the eyes and felt a chill run down her neck, but withheld the need to shiver. "You need to apologize to Iroha later... you don't have to with me, but at least be polite to her she's new to the town after all."

"I don't do apologies just because someone wants me to... I only apologize when I mean it," he turned again to get the bag of treats as he turned back around Rio was halfway down towards her farm and let out a angry growl. He threw the treats back on one of his shelves and sat on his stool shaking his head while covering his face.

"How are you doing on this warm afternoon Neil?" the mayor approached his stand.

"Whaddaya want Dunhill?" the blonde asked directly without making eye contact.

"Don't you know what today is? It's Spring Harmony Day my good man, do you have anyone you'd like to make something sweet for the special occasion to show thanks? Like Rio perhaps? She's done so much for the farm already, and pretty soon she is going to start restoring the town too."

"First, no." He wasn't one to make desserts and especially not to give to a girl... And _especially_ not to that girl who challenged his character at every turn that made him think ridiculous things. "Second, what are you talking about restoring the town?" He didn't think it was Rio's job to do everything he thought that's why the old man was the mayor.

"An architect is moving here in a couple of weeks I'm giving Rio the blueprints for her home tomorrow, and then Rio can start building homes for more people to come live here! So exciting right?!"

"It sounds like a lot of work for one girl," Neil said frankly.

"Oh I think she can handle it, you don't give her enough credit Neil. Anyway I have to get going sorry to hear Rio won't be getting any sweets today. See you later," the old man that calls himself the mayor walked off to his house.

Neil decided to close early; he hasn't seen a customer all afternoon. He gathered the animals in the trailer and took down his stand. He grabbed the bag of Cow Treats and stuffed them into one of his coat pockets, and took his leave for the day.

He got home and took a hot shower before going into the kitchen to make some grub. Looking inside the bare refrigerator all he had was some eggs and milk. So he put an egg in the skillet it began to sizzle. Maybe he didn't give her enough credit he thought. He had only known her for a couple weeks, but her farm was already cleared. He noticed yesterday her crops were doing well too as he walked through to check on Miso, who was healthier than he'd ever seen the cow.

He looked into the fridge again and sighed while shaking his head. He took out milk and an egg and mixed it into the simple dessert. Neil put the pudding in the oven and he sat to eat his dinner while it baked. He finished his meal and took out the pudding it still being warm. He wrapped the dessert carefully. Putting it into his rucksack, he headed to her farm.

As he approached the door, he heard music playing. It almost sounded like the same kind of music he likes. He went to knock but noticed the door was slightly ajar, so he entered the farm girl's house and heard water running. The music was rock; he found it familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on the song as the next track just started.

The thought of Rio being in the shower made him uneasy, and it felt like his stomach was doing flips. He placed the pudding on the table and began to leave but something stopped him. He recognized the song, it was Paramore. He liked this song and he leaned on the frame as he listened and started tapping his boot on the floor. Then, she began to sing along in the shower as she turned off the water:

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

_Just breathe it in_

Neil couldn't distinguish between the track and Rio's vocals. She was pretty good he thought, and he smiled thoughtfully as he spaced out gazing at the floor.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess _

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

The bathroom door began to open. Neil panicked and instead of going out the front door he was next to, he leaped to the counter and knelt next to the wall as the music in-between the lyrics played. Rio sang the previous verse along as she exited the bathroom in a dark blue silky nightgown with a towel wrapped in her hair she began dancing around the room as she continued singing. Neil peeked over the corner to watch.

_And oh, oh, open wide _

_Yeah oh, oh, open wide_

_'Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style._

As the last chords echoed through the house, Rio did her last spin and saw the pudding on table. She let out a shriek and fell back into the bookshelf. Neil saw everything and he knew he was going to hear it, but he had to know she was okay.

Rio couldn't see who was frantically throwing books out of the way so the case itself could be lifted. Am l being robbed? Or worse... she thought. "Please don't hurt me! I know Kung-Fu!" then she saw his face as he lifted the case off of her. Her face became as red as Neil's eyes in fury.

"W-What the HELL are you doing here?!" she screamed and jumped onto the floor. Neil's eyes widened but said nothing. She quickly realized she was barely wearing anything and her whole body became flushed. She made a beeline to the bathroom; the towel on her head fell to the floor.

Neil walked over to the closed door and sighed. Why didn't he just leave when he had the chance? "Look I just came by to give you the pudding for Spring Harmony Day..." he said in a soothing tone knowing she was upset.

"Go away!" she yelled. Neil heard several things in the bathroom fumble.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything, I just… like that song is all."

The bathroom became quiet so he knew she was listening. "I liked how you sang it too," he said it out quickly and he was instantly embarrassed, but he continued even though his voice became shaky. "I just need to know you're okay and I'll go."

"I'm fine," she said bluntly, but she wasn't as angry anymore.

Without another word, Neil started walking to the front door when the bathroom door began creaking. "Neil... wait..." He stopped and turned to see the farm girl peeking through the door.

"Could you grab the pj's on the bed and bring them to me, please?"

Neil walked over to the bed and picked up the red pjs that were folded into one bunch and handed them to her through the door.

"Wait here, I'll be out in a minute," she closed the door and came out changed into a red spaghetti strap top with matching loose capris pants.

"Thank you for the pudding, but I would appreciate it if you knocked before coming in," Rio said in a stern voice.

"Your door was open." he stated folding his arms and looking at the door.

"Oh," she thought to herself how much of an idiot she was. "Well thanks anyway. "

"Don't mention it," he realized the treats were still in his pocket. The animal dealer took out the bag and handed them to the farm girl. "And take these too… for Miso." Rio gave him a small smirk in thanks and proceeded to her wallet to pay for them. "It's on the house, I don't want you… I mean, Miso to be disappointed," he said nervously catching his slip-up.

Rio looked at the ground slightly flattered, "Thanks Neil, I-I mean… Miso appreciates them. So you like that band?" she asked trying to change the subject but didn't really want to talk about that either since he just caught her bopping around like an idiot.

"Yeah I like most of their songs some have too much of a pop sound though," he was kind of surprised how open he was being with her.

"Definitely," the blonde said. Her hair was still wet, but he thought it just made her eyes stand out even more.

"I play the guitar sometimes," he said looking down at the floor slightly self-conscious to admit it to her.

Rio clasped her hands together and a big smile arose upon her face, "You do?!"

It took him every piece of willpower to not smile himself; she was beautiful when she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**THANK YOU ALL for your favs, follows, and reviews! SO HAPPY you all are enjoying this as much as I am! YOU GUYS ROCK! Here's the next update part 1 of 2 Spring 20! Kinda short but needed to break it up due to length and thought readers would like a piece! I will finish it HOPEFULLY in a couple days! Thank you again and I look forward to your thoughts! ENJOY!**

** umbreonix: Chizzle is an awesome name for a chicken! HAHA! I see it wearing sunglasses for some reason… yes this is how my mind works! As a matter of fact I may use that somewhere, with your permission of course ;)**

** GeorgiaScarlett: Glad you LOVE IT :D ****please continue to enjoy and thank you!**

** Swaggy-chan: You're comments are always full of excitement and never disappoint and that gets me excited! Yes Neil was more tame a lot last chapter because of his guilt wearing on him over the scene at his stall. I do my best to keep his character in check and reveal a softer side at the same time! Thank you SO MUCH for your support and I'll respond to your message VERY soon but it's past my bedtime!**

Spring 20 Part 1

Rio remembered as she walked outside to start her day it had been almost twelve years since she had been on the farm. Memories of her playing in the fields began flooding back to her. Her grandfather putting flowers from his prize winning garden in her sun-kissed blonde hair flashed back into her mind.

When she heard the news of his passing a part of her became empty. He taught her the ropes of farming, and her favorite part, taking care of the animals. When she got the call from the attorney in the city to meet him, she didn't know what to expect. She arrived to the tall building with massive glass windows, and found the attorneys office within. Without saying a word, the middle aged man motioned her to sit and handed her a note. As Rio read, tears filled to the brims of her eyelids and slowly overflowed down her rosy cheeks.

_To my firefly,_

_Oh how I have missed you. I was so glad to see you on your 15__th__ birthday party and give you your gift. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady. The times we spent together in the Summer were the best days of my life._

_You seemed to catch on so quickly with what it takes to be a farmer. And if I know you like my heart tells me, it's where you belong…Must have passed it onto you._

_So, I want to leave the one thing I accomplished in my life to the second love of my life. Rio, please take my farm as your own. I know you will accomplish more than I ever did. If for some reason you don't want the responsibility, you may sell the property and not feel one ounce of guilt my little firefly._

_I love you with all my heart. When you go to the Starry Night Festival, look for the brightest star in the sky, that's where I'll be._

_Papa_

Rio shook the memory out of her head. She clutched the golden heart locket that had never left her neck since her 15th birthday tightly, and sighed deeply with a small smile as she headed to her garden.

It was Friday, the day off for the animal trader. After breakfast, Neil decided to go check on Miso at Rio's farm before going to the city to shop for new music. He arrived and knocked on Rio's door, but no answer. This didn't surprise him since she was more than likely gardening right now. He went over to the barn and noticed Miso was already outside happily chomping on the grass Rio had grown just for her. Neil patted the cow on the back and gave her a treat. Miso happily accepted and nuzzled him in the direction of the garden. Neil nodded to the cow and Miso gave a reassuring moo as he walked the path.

There was the farm girl, happily picking her ripened potatoes while she hummed a tune. Her hair was up in her signature bun with her long bangs swaying along the nice breeze today. Her hair looked like it was becoming lighter from her being outside more often and yet her skin still resembled a porcelain doll. Why was he noticing these details about her constantly?

Neil never was into girls very much. Well truthfully he couldn't stand them. They were so whiny and needy, but she seemed different. He couldn't help but stare at her… she definitely wasn't the ugliest thing in the world, he thought as he brushed his hair back and started to approach the farm girl.

Rio heard the boots clomping towards her. She grinned slightly knowing who those shoes belonged to. The animal dealer was unable to witness it since her back was turned to him. She pretended that she didn't hear him and continued gathering her potatoes. Just as he got within several feet of her she jumped up potato in hand she shouts "Think fast!" launching the vegetable towards Neil. She didn't want it to clock him in the face, not really anyway, she just wanted him to miss hoping to bruise his ego a bit.

Instead, she probably is now responsible to boosting it considerably. He surprisingly has decent reflexes since he caught it in lightning speed as he kept his gaze on her while the potato was in the air. Rio now concluded he was a ninja living a double life…"Well, looks like somebody had their Wheaties this morning," Rio said with slight disappointment.

Neil just gave her his world renowned scowl "Are you trying to piss me off this early in the morning?" he threw the potato back and the farm girl caught it just as easily even though it did sting her palm a little, he had to be in shape to deal with animals day in and day out.

She shrugged off his comment. "I'm glad you're here actually, I could use your help today."

"No."

"And why not? You're off and you have nothing better to do but glare at me obviously."

"I came to just check on Miso, I'm busy," he replied sharply.

"Really? So tell me what are you so busy doing then?"

"That's none of your business," he crossed his arms continuing his glare.

"You're absolutely right Neil, well that's just too bad because I had a nice cold fresh jug of milk for whoever helped me," she returned his glare as she walked past him slyly and headed toward her house.

"Where are you going?" he growled.

"That's none of your business."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N YOUR WAITING IS OVER! HERE'S PART 2! ENJOY! =)**

Spring 20 Part 2

Rio and Neil journeyed into the river area that afternoon. Neil knew he wasn't going to make it to the city today as planned, he mumbled with displeasure of how she bribed him with milk to use him as free work by collecting supplies for building the architects house. He had plenty of milk residing in his own refrigerator, but he swore up and down to himself that hers had something that wasn't found in any of his own supply. Not to mention it bothered him more than he was comfortable admitting when she used his own line against him.

"Are you going to help me or just stare at the ground all day?" Rio asked pulling out her rucksack scanning the area to see what was lying around.

Neil huffed and took out his own rucksack "I'll take the right side, you take the left… meet me back here in thirty minutes," he warned and began to gather rocks and branches.

"Yes sir," she expressed sarcastically adding a dramatic salute, so she began gathering branches leading her to a rock path she hadn't noticed before.

The path led to an untouched side of the river, she hopped on the rocks that lead to a new destination and crossed the large log to reach another. Rio found several items she needed to build the house along with others she could ship for some extra cash. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes nearby and could have sworn she heard someone talking. As she crept up to the spot where the noises were coming from the chatter grew louder.

"Do you think she can hear us?" a boyish voice questioned.

"Would you be quiet?! If she can your loud mouth isn't helping us keep our cover!" an annoyed girl whispered in an unsettling tone at the other voice.

Rio giggled at the conversation, which caused it to abruptly end. To her astonishment, the two voices decided to give up and came out to expose themselves. Standing before the farm girl were two tiny elves one obviously male the other female. They both were about a fifth of her size. The boy wore a red outfit with a matching cone-shaped hat while the girl wore the same ensemble except purple in color. They both shared the same forest green color hair.

"Hiiii!" the boy ran up to greet Rio. "My name is Aaron! And this is my twin sis' Alice!" the girl came behind him and gave Rio a skeptical look.

"Thank you brother for that ridiculously enthusiastic introduction… And who are you?" the elven girl cocked her head gazing at the blonde.

She was pretty shocked what she saw in front of her but she finally managed to speak her name after taking a deep breath, "Name's Rio..."

Both of the little people looked at one another. Aaron looked like his was going to explode with excitement over Rio being able to see them, while Alice simply gave herself a face palm.

"Aaron, the Harvest Goddess is going to throw us in the river for being caught. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?!"

"The Harvest Goddess?" Rio questioned and began shaking her head. She knew she had officially lost it and was hallucinating. "Well it was a pleasure seeing you and all but I have to go tell Neil to take me to a padded room because I've gone mental."

"You're not crazy Rio," the elven girl glared in her direction, "We are harvest sprites, we serve the Harvest Goddess and help the people in the town on occasion."

"And _you_ can see us! I can't believe it!" Aaron chimed in excitedly. "Who's _Neil_, eh? Your boyfriend perhaps?" the boys eyebrows began bouncing up and down while he batted his eyelashes.

"W-What?! NO! He's just… helping me out today." Rio started to say a friend, but they hadn't even agreed on _that_ with one another. She didn't know what she wanted from him. But she couldn't help but notice the ping in her chest at the thought of his piercing eyes looking back at her.

"You know him Aaron, he's the one feeding the wild animals all the time," Alice added.

"Oh him, right!" Aaron agreed and winked at Rio, causing her to blush.

"Come Rio, we should probably introduce you to the Goddess now that this has happened," Alice stated with a sigh and held out her hand to Rio, the brother followed holding out his tiny hand as well.

Rio reluctantly reached out her hands to the sprites. Once they were connected with one another all she saw was a bright shining light and in the blink of an eye they were in front of the pond at the top of the mountain. It was known as the pond of the Harvest Goddess, but Rio never really thought twice about it even though she remembered the tales her grandfather had once told her as a child. She never believed them to be true though, just meaningless fairy-tales like the others she heard growing up. Another bright light approached followed by a motherly voice booming through the mountain.

"Dum-DA-DA-DAAA! Why hello Rio! I've been expecting you!"

"Y-You… have? You're beautiful…" Rio looked upon the graceful Goddess with her long forest green hair tied in buns on each side that cascaded down her body in longs braids.

"Why thank you," the Harvest Goddess giggled.

"Were very sorry about this Goddess, we didn't know she could hear or see us, and then it was too late…" Alice stated apologetically.

"Well of course she can silly! She _is_ Charles' granddaughter after all!"

Both sprites looked at Rio in surprise. "You are?! Wow! Now we have a new friend Alice! And she's so pretty too!" Aaron beamed.

Rio blushed at the sprites comment as she smiled at him "How did you know my grandfather?" she asked the Goddess curiously.

"Oh I knew him for a long time he could see all of us too! He was a wonderful man and brought so much for the good of Echo! We were so saddened when he passed, but know that he is at peace and he's watching over you smiling!" The Harvest Goddess gave her a reassuring smile as a tear dropped down Rios cheek. She returned the smile thoughtfully and thanked the Goddess.

"Well Rio, please come back and visit often, you may bring any of your prized veggies and drop them here in the pool! I will come see you very soon and keep doing your best! Here's some items to help you build that house!" the Goddess gave her everything else she needed to complete the task.

"RIIIOO!" a familiar voice yelled some distance away.

"Oh no! That's Neil, he's looking for me I was supposed to meet him back ages ago!" Rio covered her face with her hands and shook her head, "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little head over it! I'll see you around Rio! Toodles!" and she vanished back into the pond.

"It was nice meeting you Rio! Do come back and see us! We will come see you too from time to time!" Aaron grinned at the farm girl and she smiled back at him.

Rio turned around to start walking to find Neil, already pondering what excuse she could possibly come up with for her absence. Then she felt something push her, causing her to trip and she began rolling uncontrollably down the mountain.

"What did you DO THAT FOR sis?!" Aaron looked at her in shock.

"Don't worry about it… the Goddess will protect her," Alice gave herself a victorious smirk and the twins disappeared.

"RIIIOO!" he was beginning to get worried he had been searching for a while now and no sign of her. He continued to walk further up the mountain as he heard a commotion coming in his direction.

Rio was violently rolling his way, she screamed "Ne-il!" as she continued to bounce on the dirt towards him.

He saw her and started running to her. He reached out his hand but couldn't stop the force of her coming down the path. She barreled onto him causing Neil to roll with her. He instinctively was able to grab hold of her and held her head to his chest as they fell down the mountain fiercely hitting debris along the way.

They finally slowed and came to a stop at the bottom of the mountain right at the entrance of the river. Rio was still on top of him in his iron grip. She could feel his heart beating like it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment. The tension of his muscles could be felt all over triggering her to think things she shouldn't be thinking… Neil was lying there catching his breath with one arm still tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Neil…" she said quietly.

"What?"

"You can let go of me now."

Neil's heart fluttered and Rio felt it, his cheeks simultaneously turning bright red. "Right…sorry," is all he could muster and he let go of her. She sat up on top of him for a moment to catch her breath and gather her bearings. Her band that usually held her hair up in a bun vanished from the incident; her hair flowed softly all the way down to her waist when she sat up. Neil hadn't seen her hair down other than the night at her house when it was wet. Sections of her golden locks curled up slightly at all of her curves, and the scent of honeysuckle hit him in the face as it flowed in the light breeze.

The sun was beginning to set behind her making the farm girls frame illuminate in front of him. Her eyes glowed in their blue and green hues when her eyes met with his. He thought to himself this is the closest he will see to an angel on this planet…his blush started creeping back.

"What are you staring at?" she questioned with pink growing onto her cheeks.

Neil shook his head and huffed out a ball of air "Nothing…Idiot." Rio gave him a crooked smirk and started to stand up. She then felt a sharp pain travel from her right foot up her leg.

"Owww," she winced in pain and shifted her weight to her good leg.

"Oh great, what the hell did you do?" he growled and approached her injury to examine it. He had her sit on the ground so he could take off her boot. He was very gentle as he removed it just in case it was fractured. "I don't think it's broken, but you need to keep it elevated when you get home and it should heal in a few days. That means take it easy on the farm and don't do anything stupid," he said scowling at her, she nodded in agreement.

"Well let me gather all this stuff now that it's been thrown everywhere and I'll go straight home after," she stood back up and began limping near the first branch to snatch when a hand grabbed her arm.

"You're going home now, I'll come back and get it later…idiot, don't be ridiculous." With that he wrapped his arm underneath hers on her injured side and progressed out of the area back to the farm.

"Thanks," the ends of her mouth curled upwards feeling her heart skip a beat feeling his grip on her. She had to ease the situation before she thought too much of it so she added a satirical "My hero..." and looked upon the animal dealer.

"Shut up!" he snarled and continued in stride with her, but he couldn't deny that his heart skipped a beat as well when he thought of how she looked on the mountain moments ago.


End file.
